1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a method, and a program, particularly to an image pickup apparatus and a method, and a program which a shooting distance focused in a macro mode is held and switched to a normal mode, and then the held shooting distance can be diverted for another use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, for a digital still camera, a digital video camera, etc (hereinafter, simply called a digital camera), there are many cameras having an auto-focus function, a zoom function, and a macro shooting function (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
The auto-focus function is a function that can automatically focus on a subject. The auto-focus function implements focus on the subject in which an image including the subject is continuously obtained while a focus lens is being driven, a high frequency component of the obtained image (which correspond to the outline of the subject) is extracted to detect the sharpness of that image, and the focus lens is stopped at the position where the detected sharpness becomes the largest value or the maximum value. It is called manual focus that the auto-focus function is canceled and the focus lens is driven by user manipulation for focusing.
The zoom function is a function that can continuously vary a focal length in accordance with user manipulation to freely adjust the angle of view of an image to be taken between a wide angle side and a telescope side. Hereinafter, the end on the telescope side is called a tele-end and the end on the wide angle side is called a wide-end in the zoom function.
The macro shooting function is a function that can achieve focus at a minimum lens-to-subject distance that may not be focused in a typical shooting mode (hereinafter, it is called a normal mode). Hereinafter, the state that the macro shooting function is operable is called a macro mode. Particularly, when an optical system adopted in the digital camera is in an inner focus mode, a zoom lens is fixed on the tele-end, the operation range of the focus lens is extended to the minimum distance side than the normal mode, and then the macro shooting function is implemented. Then, the macro shooting function in the digital camera that adopts the optical system in the inner focus mode is called a telemacro function. The state that the telemacro function is operable is called a telemacro mode.
Furthermore, in the operation range of the focus lens in the normal mode, the maximum lens-to-subject side is called infinity, the minimum lens-to-subject side is called a minimum normal end. In the operation range of the focus lens in the macro mode, the minimum lens-to-subject side is called a minimum macro end.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2001-208955